A Great Day
by Eclipse45
Summary: It was a rainy night and Sanzo and Hakkai felt the heavy weight of memories.....what can Goku and Gojyo do? Final Chapter. Mainly SanzoGoku!
1. Here Comes the Rain Again

**Title:** A Great Day - Chapter One: Here Comes the Rain Again

**Summary:** It was a rainy night and Sanzo and Hakki felt the heavy weight of memories.....what can Goku and Gojyo do?

**Disclaimer:** No, in real life, I do not own the boys. I just wish I did!

**Warnings:** Just some minor bad language.

The Sanzo party had barely made it to the inn before the rain started. The sky had steadily turned darker all afternoon and each person in the jeep had hoped the rain would hold off until they could reach their destination for that evening. They all had different reasons for hoping this and each one kept that reason to himself. The afternoon ride was unusually quiet. Sanzo and Hakkai always turned quiet and withdrew into themselves whenever it rained, and Goku and Gojyo knew better than to push either of them when they got this way. Thankfully, the elements were held at bay until the inn came into view. By the time the torrent of rain finally chose its moment to unleash itself, they were secure and dry in the lobby of the only inn in this little town on their way to the West.

Luckily, the inn was not full, so everyone was able to have his own room. After stowing their gear and cleaning up a bit, Goku and Gojyo each made their way down to the restaurant that was connected with the inn. Neither one was really surprised that their companions had chosen not to join them. Gojyo made a slight attempt to bicker with the boy and Goku tried to argue back, but neither one was really in the mood. They concentrated on eating a meal that was not the best they had ever eaten, but certainly not the worst, either. Several times during the meal, they each caught the other glancing at the door hoping that one or both of the other members of their party would come down to the small diner even though they both knew it was not going to happen tonight.

"Should we take them up something to eat?" Goku asked Gojyo, pausing now that most of his hunger had been assuaged.

"We should, but I doubt they're going to eat it anyway, so why bother?" Gojyo replied, with a hint of annoyance in his voice. He pulled out a cigarette and lit the end, drawing the smoke in deeply. It always bothered him when Hakkai got this way, probably because it irked him that he could never seem to ease the pain he knew absorbed his friend. He did not really care about the cranky monk that much, since he always seemed to be in a bad mood anyway, but his friend Hakkai was another matter.

"Can I get you anything else?" Their Waitress was back with another question. She had told them when they first ordered that her name was Evette. Gojyo noted that she seemed to be spending an inordinate amount of time at their table, and he finally took a good look at her. Blonde hair, blue eyes, her too-tight dress barely concealing any of her voluptuous attributes. He wondered how she managed to wait tables in the thing. She did not bother to hide her perusal of him and smiled at him in a way that let him know she was interested in him. _Very_ interested. Without a conscious thought, Gojyo lapsed into his playboy mode, dropping his voice a little lower.

"Well, Evette, we need to get a meal to go for our friends upstairs, but I'm not sure what they would like. Perhaps you can suggest something?

Goku rolled his eyes and snorted. What a load of crap. "Well, I know what Sanzo would like" he said, naming off numerous menu items, not even waiting to see if Evette was going to bother writing them down.

Gojyo's seductive voice disappeared in an instant as he launched into a tirade directed at the hapless boy. "No, you stupid monkey, all that food would be for you, not Sanzo. The monk has probably never eaten that many things in his whole life, let alone all of them in one night. Now just sit back and let the grownups do the ordering, will ya?"

"Shut up, ero kappa." Goku's voice grew louder. "I know better than you what kinds of things Sanzo likes."

"Puleeeze, monkey boy, the only thing that monk is gonna want tonight is cigarettes, and you know it. Now, let's just get a quick, simple meal to go and get it up there before this stupid diner is closed for the night."

Before Goku could retaliate - and Evette could see he was about to do just that - the buxom waitress smiled at Goku and spoke in her best soothing voice. "You know, sir, we have a combo meal right here that has several of the menu items you mentioned,"she said pointing to a spot on the menu. "I can have the kitchen fix it up for you right away."

A little suspicious that the waitress was somehow conniving with Gojyo to pull a fast one on him, Goku carefully read the paragraph. He could not really see anything wrong with the suggestion, so he decided to let it pass. "Ok, I guess that would be all right. But make it fast. He's probably starving by now."

This time it was Gojyo's turn to roll his eyes and snort. Before Goku could start a new argument Gojyo turned to the relieved waitress and told her, "Give us two of them, please," flashing his famous 'this is just for you' smile.

"Hmmph!" Goku murmured, turning back to finish the few remaining dishes left on the table, now that his beloved Sanzo would at least get something to eat tonight. He had a strong suspicion that Gojyo was right, and neither Sanzo nor Hakkai would eat, but at least this way, the food would be there just in case. Goku was just finishing the last of the meat buns when the waitress came back to the table bearing the two take-out meals. Fearing another argument, she made sure to give each one his own tray, feeling somewhat like she was dealing with children who each had to be given his own toy or another fight would start. She sighed a little, thinking that boys never really grew up, no matter how old they got. Looking at this one she decided, glancing at Gojyo, this one might be worth the trouble.

"You know," Evette purred, "I get off in about an hour and me and some friends are going down to the tavern at the end of the street to hang out for a while. Drink a few beers, play some pool...stuff like that...if you're interested." Her voice seemed to whisper that she might just want a bit more than that..._if he was interested_.

Well, Gojyo was definitely interested, but he was not about to look too eager. "I don't know," he said. "My mother told me never to go out to taverns with strangers."

Getting into the game, Evette pouted. "But I'm hardly a stranger, I've been taking care of you all night."

Gojyo laughed to himself. Pouting. He wondered why woman always seemed to think a pout was irresistible. It did not do anything for him except make him want to laugh. And he was pretty sure that laughing at her was the last thing on this girl's mind.

Goku decided he did not want to listen to this stupid banter any longer and, with a totally disgusted look directed at both of them, picked up Sanzo's meal and stomped out of the room. Heading up the stairs, he paused for a moment outside of Sanzo's room. He could smell the stench of cigarettes, even from out here. Taking a deep breath, he knocked and without waiting for an answer, barged into the room.

"Hey, Sanzo," Goku cheerily started babbling "Since you didn't feel like coming down, I got you something to eat. It's one of those combo meals and it has..." Goku started listing off all the things he could remember from the menu.

Not even letting Goku finish his list, Sanzo cut him short with a terse "I'm not hungry."

"Yeah, well maybe not now, but later on..."

Sanzo glared over at him and the look was deadly. "I said I'm _not hungry!_"

"Uh...well...Ok. Do you want some more cigarettes, or..."

Before Goku could even finish his sentence, Sanzo was pulling out his Smith and Wesson and cocking the revolver.

"What I want is for you to get out of here and leave me alone. That's what I want."

Goku stood there for a moment with a pained look on his face, then turned around and quietly left the room. He slowly made his way down the hall back to his own room and flopped down on the bed, his chin resting on his forearms. He knew Sanzo did not really mean it - at least he didn't think he really meant it, sometimes Goku just could not help but wonder - but it hurt when he just barked at him to leave in that cold way. After all, he was only trying to help.

He wondered, as he had a thousand times before, just what it was that was going through Sanzo's mind when it rained. What could he possibly be thinking to put him in such a foul mood? Goku rolled over, crossed his arms under his head and laid back. He wondered if there was anything that would bother him badly enough to make him like that. _No_, he thought, _I put bad things __to the back of my mind and just not think of them_. He wondered if Sanzo had tried that, but decided he was not going to suggest it to the cranky monk right now. Sanzo might just decide to do more than cock that revolver, and he did not want to be anywhere near him if that was going to happen. His mind started to drift off in no particular direction, and in a short time, he was fast asleep.

**AN: **This is my very first fiction. There will be a total of 3 chapters. I am looking forward to any helpful hints and/or suggestions to improve my writing skills. I want to thank **keistje **so very much for not only taking the time to read and correct my story, but for her encouragement to even write it in the first place. She has inspired me with all her own wonderful fictions, and if you have not read her "A Simple Kiss" story then you just do not know what you are missing. No true Sanzo/Goku fan should miss it.


	2. Solitaire

The stormy night continues..............

Chapter 2 - Solitaire

Gojyo had watched Goku stomp off with a small sigh of relief. Now that the irritating boy was gone, he could concentrate on the matter at hand, namely setting up an evening with the delightful Evette. Gojyo agreed to meet her in the lobby when her shift ended. That way they could share an umbrella, and Evette could show him the way to the Tavern. It had been a while since Gojyo had spent the evening with a member of the opposite sex, and he found he was looking forward to the night. As he picked up Hakkai's meal to take it up, a slight feeling of guilt washed over him. He did not feel quite right leaving his friend to wallow in his misery, but he knew that no matter what he said to him, nothing was going to reach his friend tonight. A night on the town would sure as hell be a lot better than sitting alone in a dark hotel room! Gojyo made his way up to Hakkai's room and knocked softly on the door. He heard Hakkai mumble a low, "Come in," and he entered the room. The room was dark and a bit cold. Hakkai was sitting on the bed, his knees bent and arms wrapped around them.

Gojyo set the meal on the small table in the room. "I brought you something to eat. I figured we should order it now in case the kitchen doesn't stay open all night."

"Thanks," Hakaki said, attempting to smile at Gojyo and failing miserably. "I'm not really hungry right now, but...maybe later."

"Yeah, hey, listen, Hakkai. I'm going to the local tavern with one of the waitresses from downstairs. Why don't you come with us? It'll do you good. You know......get you out of this funk." Gojyo knew Hakkai was not going to leave this room tonight, but he just could not let it go without trying.

"No," Hakkai said with that pained voice he used when the rain brought out his wounded memories. "I'm afraid I wouldn't be good company tonight. But thanks anyway."

Gojyo stared at him for a moment, trying to think of some way to get through to his friend. "This isn't healthy, Hakkai," Gojyo said, letting the anger seep into his voice. "Every time it rains, you just sit in the dark and agonize over everything that happened. Let it go. It's over with. You can't change it. What's done is done. You have a new life now. Let the past stay where it belongs...in the past."

"Look, Gojyo, I know you are trying to help" Hakkai said quietly, "but really I'll be fine. I just..." His voice trailed off, not knowing what else he could say. He knew his friend only wanted to help him, but Hakkai could not stop this painful introspective of his past even if he tried. And God knows he had tried... tried, oh, so many times before.

For a moment, Gojyo debated going over and punching him. He wondered if physical pain might banish the surreal pain that was eating away at Hakkai. The thought vanished as soon as it entered his mind. No, he was not going to do that. Probably would not help anyway. With a wry look on his face, Gojyo just shook his head and walked out the door.

Hakkai watched him leave and, if anything, the pained look on his face increased. _It's not bad enough that I have to make myself miserable_, he thought, _but now I'm dragging my friends down with me_. He knew that by tomorrow, when the sun came out, he would banish these agonizing memories that refused to leave him alone, but that was not helping him much right now. Sighing a ragged breath, he bent his head back down now that he was alone again and withdrew into himself.

Gojyo made his way down to the lobby, surprised to see Evette already waiting for him. "Well this is a surprise!" he laughed. "I'm usually the one waiting, not the one being waited for!"

Evette laughed as well and spoke her words with a strong hint of intention. "I think you'll find I'm full of surprises, Gojyo!"

Well, that strong-willed 'knows what she wants and just how to get it' type of woman was just the kind Gojyo liked, and the evening promised to be one that would leave a very satisfied half-demon in its wake. Stepping outside with the umbrella held over them to stave off the elements, the two made their way down the street and into the local tavern. The strong smell of cigarettes and liquor and all the usual bar smells filled the air. They quickly located Evette's friends and Gojyo found himself introduced to two other young women and three men. They were all as friendly as Evette and Gojyo quickly found himself embroiled in a lively game of pool. There was quite a bit of good-natured joking, and Gojyo was surprised at how comfortable he felt with a group of people he had only met this evening. As the evening wore on, however, Gojyo's thoughts kept returning to his friend, sitting alone in a cold dark room with only a set of harrowing, torturous memories to keep him company.

"Where's Maki?" Gojyo heard Evette inquire. One of her friends pointed over to the corner of the bar where a pretty brunette was sitting at a corner table across from a slender man who looked as though he had just lost his last friend.

"Daisuke's girlfriend dumped him and you know Maki. Always there to try and console everyone."

Evette watched them for a few minutes and then shook her head. "Ah, she's got more patience than me. Daisuke's been dumped a hundred times, and a hundred times Maki's cheered him up."

"Him and every other poor soul who needs a shoulder to cry on!" said one of the other men, laughing. "You know, Yuki, if I didn't know how much Maki loved you, I'd be jealous if I were you!!" he said.

Yuki laughed and turned a love-filled glance at his sympathetic girlfriend, who looked up and smiled at him before turning her head back to the distraught young man at her table. "Don't you be picking on my Maki now!! She's got a soft heart, that girl. It's one of the things I love about her. No matter how bad she feels herself, she can never turn away from someone in need." They all laughed at that, and the attention was returned to the game at hand.

_Kind of like Hakkai_, Gojyo thought. _Always there whenever we need him_. That was when a disturbing thought entered Gojyo's mind. _But who's there for him?__  Whose shoulder is there for Hakkai to lean on? Who picks him back up when __he falls down_? Gojyo didn't like that nagging feeling that said _It should have been __you, but it wasn't. You just left him there in his misery and ran off to have some __fun_. He tried to rationalize his actions by telling himself that it would not have done any good to have stayed there. He would not have been able to do anything anyway. Hakkai did not want to be helped right now. _That's not the point, now is __it?_ he asked himself. _If you were really being truthful with yourself, you would __admit that you want him to be miserable because you were jealous that it wasn't __you who could bring him out of his depression._ The truth could be ugly sometimes and right about now, Gojyo was feeling about as ugly as a man could feel. He might be able to lie and connive his way around other people, but he was never one to lie to himself, and he knew that thought was a lot closer to the truth than he wanted to concede.

"Helloooo...earth to Gojyo. Are you in there?" Somewhat embarrassed to realize Evette had been trying to get his attention for more than just a few seconds, Gojyo smiled and turned to apologize. "I'm sorry, Evette. What were you saying?"

"Your mind isn't really here, is it, Gojyo?? Are you worried about your friend? The one you got the food for?" Evette asked, startling Gojyo with her perceptiveness.

Gojyo smiled ruefully. "I must be losing my touch. I used to be able to keep my inner thoughts completely hidden when in the presence of such a beautiful woman. I'm really sorry. After all your kindness in inviting me here and allowing me to join you and your friends, I must seem like a real cad. Please forgive me."

"Flatterer," she laughed. "Don't worry, you didn't hurt my feelings! I think though, that maybe your friend might need you a bit more at the moment than I do."

Relieved that Evette was not going to be hurt or angry, Gojyo lifted her hands to his lips. "Thank you, Evette. You truly are a special woman. I really hope that one day you find someone worthy of such a treasure."

Blushing at his compliments, Evette tried to laugh them off. "Aww, you're just saying that cuz you hope I'll let you take the umbrella with you. No such luck, hot shot. You're on your own now."

Clutching his hand to his heart, Gojyo smiled. "I guess I can't pull the wool over your eyes, can I? I can see I'll just have to slink away in shame. The wolf in sheep's clothing, exposed for the world to see. Ah, the shame of it all! But seriously,"he said, all kidding aside, "I really did enjoy myself, and I want to thank you for being so kind and understanding."

"You really are sweet, Gojyo. I hope your friend realizes this. Now go on," Evette said pushing him away from her. "You're cramping my style. How am I supposed to get any of those nice gentlemen at the bar to notice me if you keep standing around talking to me?"

Gojyo smiled and walked to the door, peeking outside. It was still raining pretty heavily, and he did not relish the thought of walking all the way back to the inn right in the middle of the storm with no umbrella. "Oh, the things I do for you, Hakkai. Evette's right. I sure hope you appreciate this." Sparing one last glance into the tavern, Gojyo noticed that Evette was already surrounded by a bevy of admirers vying for her undivided attention. Glad to know that he had not ruined her evening, he gingerly made his way out into the pouring rain and ran back to the hotel as fast as he could. Stopping in his room long enough to clean up and get into some dry clothes, Gojyo located an old pack of playing cards and headed to Hakkai's room.

Gojyo knocked on Hakkai's door, and without even waiting for an answer, walked in and sat down at a small table that held two chairs in the corner of the room. The room was still shrouded in darkness and had managed to get even colder than it had been when he had brought the tray up. The tray was still sitting right where he had left it. The table was situated next to the only window in the room; Gojyo could see the storm still had not let up, and if anything, was getting stronger. He switched on the lamp above the table and proceeded to open up the cards and start spreading them out in the familiar solitaire pattern, not saying anything at all.

A somewhat surprised and slightly puzzled Hakkai watched Gojyo for a few minutes before asking him, "Gojyo, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to the tavern."

"Yeah, well, I did pop down there, but you know, I kept having to beat the women off with a stick. They just wouldn't leave me alone. Well, I told them, there is only so much Gojyo to spread around, so I had to leave before they tore me apart. It's a shame really to have this much charm and good looks. The babes just can't get enough, so I figured I'd hide from them up here in your room. I was sure you wouldn't mind helping a friend out! Right?"

Hakkai tried to smile again but as he had earlier in the evening, failed just as miserably. "Gojyo..."

"Listen, Hakkai." Gojyo finally turned to look at him. "I realized tonight that I wanted you to come to terms with your grief in my way, and not your own. If I'm truly your friend, I just need to wait for you to find your own path in dealing with your past and not the one I would choose. I'm your friend. You take whatever time you need, and if you need me to be there, fine. If not now, then that's fine too. I'll just wait. You'll come around sooner or later and I'll be here when you do."

"When you were recovering at my house, I began to notice that when I was out of the room you were restless. Kicking off the blankets and tossing and turning. But if I was in the room, you were calmer and quieter. Hmmph, it was probably my own vanity, but I liked to think I was a...I don't know...a rock...a port in a storm if you will. Something to hang on to. I'd never had anyone need me for anything before. What a laugh, Gojyo the taker finally giving something back." Gojyo paused for a moment before smiling. "I liked it. You didn't need to hear me, just sense I was there and you would be calm. I would just sit there for hours playing hands of solitaire while you slept. You want to know what the funniest part was? I didn't even miss my nights at the bars. It just felt good to do something for someone else instead of only thinking of myself. I guess in the end it comes down to friendship. You take each other the way you are. So now I'm going to just sit here and play solitaire, and when you decide you need to talk, or even if you don't decide that, I'll be here."

Hakkai stared at the half-demon. "Gojyo, I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything at all. Just lie down and get some sleep. You're gonna need it. You know that monk will want to leave early tomorrow, and he hates it when anyone else but you drives. I can always sleep in the back!"

Gojyo continued playing, watching Hakkai surreptitiously out of the corner of his eye. Hakkai had finally laid down, and within a short time, Gojyo heard the even breathing that let him know his friend was resting quietly at last. Grabbing an extra blanket off of the end of the bed, Gojyo made himself as comfortable as he could in the chair by the table. His last thought before drifting off was that Goku had better not eat all the food before he got down there, or he was gonna have to kill him.

keistje: Big Hugs back! Thanks so much for all your help and support. I couldn't ask for a better Beta!!!

iamzuul: It is especially nice to get a review from someone who's work you admire. I can hardly wait for the next chapter on your "Fear Itself" story!  I am glad you liked my portrayal of Gojyo and hope I was able to do an equally good job in this chapter. 


	3. Ain't No Sunshine When You're Gone!

AN-This is my favorite part. I love the Sanzo/Goku pairing and funnily enough I wrote this chapter before the other two. I hope you enjoy it too!

**A Great Day - Chapter 3: Ain't No Sunshine When You're Gone!**

Some time later, Goku found himself wide-awake. He had the feeling that something had awakened him, but for the moment, he could not quite remember what it was. He was not sure how long he had been asleep, but it was still dark so it wasn't morning yet. The storm was raging even harder than before, and for a brief second he wondered if that was what had woken him. No, that was not it. He shook his head trying to clear the cobwebs and think. There...he felt it again. It felt like...it felt like Sanzo calling him, which was strange. It was strange because it was not like he could actually hear Sanzo, just more like he felt him calling him. Not even calling, really. More like crying out to him. Like he was lost and could not find his way. Goku could almost _feel_ the despair in that voice. Goku could not quite grasp what this was all about, but if he had learned anything in 500 years, it was that you always listened to feelings. No matter what they told you.

If Sanzo was calling him, Sanzo needed him, he would answer. He padded down to Sanzo's room and, just like earlier when he had brought up the food, paused outside the door, listening. Closing his eyes, he tried to use his acute demon senses to allow him to get a feel of what might be going on in the room. The smell of cigarettes was not as strong as before, so Sanzo had either stopped smoking or at least slowed up a bit. He did not feel anything else, but the despair almost seemed to be squeezing him like a vice. This time Goku did not knock. If by some miracle Sanzo was asleep, he did not want to be the one to wake him, but he just had to get inside that room.

He grasped the doorknob and turned it, hoping it was not locked - _ah, __good it wasn't!_ - and let himself into the room as quietly as he could. Again he paused, looking around the room. During the flashes of lightening he could see the untouched food tray still sitting on the table where he had left it. Sanzo was still sitting on the bed with his back against the wall, face turned towards the window. He did not move, and Goku could not tell if he were asleep or not. He waited for a minute and then silently closed the door. Without saying a word, he leaned his back against the door and slid down to the floor, never taking his eyes off of his mentor. He waited for the calling feeling to return and was not surprised when Sanzo moved, pulled out a cigarette, and lit the end.

"Why are you here?" Sanzo spoke in a quiet but still deadly voice, not even bothering to turn and look at him. "I thought I told you to leave me alone".

"Well, yeah, you did...but...I sort of...heard you calling me, so I had to..." Goku's voice trailed off. He was not quite sure how to explain this '_feeling_' he had.

"You heard me calling you? I didn't call you, you idiot. You must be hearing things!" Sanzo snapped at him, the anger evident in his voice as he finally turned to look at Goku.

"Well, I didn't hear you exactly, it was more like I felt you calling than actually heard you". Goku pinched his brows together in tight concentration, trying to figure out a way to explain this unexplainable thing.

Glaring even harder at the boy, Sanzo snapped again "Well, I don't care whether you heard it or felt it or whatever it is you want to call it. I didn't call you and I damn sure don't want you here!"

Goku stared at him for a moment, and then finally spoke. "Sanzo, do you remember when you first came to me while I was trapped in that prison on the mountain?" Not waiting for an answer, Goku continued on. "You asked me if I had been calling you. I told you I hadn't been calling anybody, and you told me not to lie because you kept hearing me and it was driving you crazy. Then you took my hand, and you led me out of that awful place. I didn't remember calling you, but somehow I must have because you heard me. You heard me, and then you came and found me. So, now I think maybe you are calling me the same way I called you. And even if you don't realize it, just like I didn't realize it, I still think some part of you _is_ calling me. I have to try to find that part of you that needs me. I don't know how to do that, but maybe if I am near you I can figure out how to get there. I know this isn't making any sense, but I just don't know what else to do." Goku continued to stare at the monk, fully expecting the revolver to make its appearance at any moment.

The revolver never appeared; Sanzo just stared back at him. Not moving, not changing expression...just staring at him. _Was it possible?_ Sanzo wondered? _Was there some part of him calling out for another soul to hear__his lonely cries? No, not another soul. This soul. Goku's soul._

Goku slowly got up and walked over to the bed that Sanzo was sitting on. He sat on the floor next to it, looking up to his beloved master. "Sanzo," Goku asked softly. "How did you know how to find me? I used to wonder, you know. How you knew. I'll never forget that day. The day you first found me. When I looked up and I saw you standing there, I thought I was dreaming. You couldn't be real. You just couldn't. I was so afraid to reach up to you, in case you disappeared and then I would see it was all just a dream. I had been so cold; it was always cold in that place. Then when you came, you brought the sun. The sun and warmth. I can't seem to ever get enough of warm things. Sometimes I just like to lie on the ground in a field with my head back and let the sunlight cover me. Whenever you're around, I feel warm too. You shine just like the sun. It doesn't matter if it's night or day, I still feel it. That's funny, huh? Then we left that awful cold prison and we were walking and walking and you heard my stomach growl and you gave me all your food and didn't have any more. Remember that, Sanzo?" Goku laughed as the memory of that day took over his mind. "And when I asked why you weren't eating, you said I had eaten all the food you had brought and now we would have to buy some more. Then you hit me on the head with the fan." Goku laughed again. "That was the first time you did that. Do you remember? I remember. Just like it was yesterday. I remember so many things."

Sanzo was silent. He just stared at Goku, not knowing what to say. Yes, he remembered, but he did not trust his voice to speak without cracking. There was no way he could allow himself to look so weak...so pathetic that he could not speak without allowing what would sound like tears to be heard in his words, so he said nothing at all. Just watched and listened to Goku talk.

Goku turned to stare out the same window Sanzo had been looking out and let his mind wander, remembering. He kept talking, rambling on for some time, speaking his thoughts out loud. Occasionally he would ask Sanzo if he remembered this or that, but even though he asked the questions, he did not really want or expect any replies. He just kept talking. Not loudly or excitedly like he usually did, just calmly and quietly, speaking of all the memories that just popped into his head.

He kept on talking until a sound from the bed behind him caught his ear. It was the sound of a light snore. At some point while Goku had been talking, Sanzo had leaned his head against the wall and soundlessly fellen asleep. Goku smiled. _Sanzo _was sleeping. On a dark, rainy night, by some miracle, Sanzo had actually fallen asleep. Goku could not believe it. He looked so peaceful right now. So calm. In fact Goku could almost swear he was smiling. Ha, wouldn't that be a first? The Great Genjo Sanzo the Thirty-First, smiling in his sleep. It was at this point that Goku realized something else. He could not feel Sanzo calling for him anymore. The despairing feeling seemed to have vanished somehow and was replaced by one of...well, for lack of a better _Well, Sanzo,_ he thought. _Maybe I __couldn't find you, but I guess you heard my voice again and you found me._ Goku sat there on the floor by the bed, never taking his eyes off of his master. He watched Sanzo sleep until the sun's rays began to creep over the horizon. The rain had finally stopped and it looked like it was going to be a good day. Goku finally rose and slipped quietly out of the room.

A short time later Goku made his way downstairs, hoping to get a bit to eat before Sanzo would want to hit the road. Sanzo tended to carry that rainy night bad temper into the next morning, and more often than not, made them leave without what Goku considered an adequate amount of food to keep his strength up. Maybe if he was lucky, he could sneak in a sufficient quantity before Sanzo came down. Much to his surprise, he saw Sanzo already at a table with a plate in front of him. Sanzo looked up when Goku entered and stared at him for a few moments without saying a word.

Slightly embarrassed to be caught staring, Sanzo looked away and spoke in a rough voice. "I figured you would be hungry this morning so I went ahead and ordered several of everything on the menu. You'd better hurry up and get it down so we can get the hell out of here." While the words themselves were not exactly the ones a cheerful person might have used, they did not have the bite that they would normally have had from the short-tempered Sanzo priest. Goku quickly realized this was Sanzo's way of saying, '_thank you_.' Sanzo had never been the type to wear his emotions on his sleeve or spout out flowery speeches, and probably never would be. Hell, there was no probably about it. Sanzo would never be that type. In fact, this was as close as he would ever get to saying anything that showed emotion of any kind, and that was good enough for Goku.

Happy at the thought that not only would he be allowed to eat, but almost be given a free reign on indulging his appetite, Goku's perception that this really was turning out to be not only a good day, but a great day was greatly strengthened. Much to Goku's delight, the waitress began delivering the promised food to the table. "Thanks Sanzo!"Goku squeaked out, and for an appreciable length of time he was occupied with consuming as much food as was humanly - or demonly, as the case may be - possible.

Hiding his smile behind his newspaper, Sanzo just mumbled. There really was not any need for words. Goku understood that it was just not Sanzo's way to speak out his innermost feelings, and accepted him, with all his shortcomings, bad temper and inability to express himself, for just who and what he was. Nothing more and nothing less. Goku could be content with just a silent meaningful gesture to show what could not be said.

Fortunately for Goku, it was some time before Gojyo appeared with a smiling Hakkai in tow, and he had been able to eat to his heart's content while Sanzo read his paper. Gojyo and Hakkai sat down to eat, and for once, they all managed to enjoy a breakfast unmarred by the usual bickering that always seemed to accompany each meal. No mention was made by any member of the party about the night's unusual activities and after a short time they were back in the jeep, heading westward once again. Feeling a bit tired after having stayed up all night watching over Sanzo, Goku laid his head back and closed his eyes. He could feel the sun shining down on him with its familiar satisfying heat, and he smiled.

_Yes_, was Goku's last discernable thought before falling into a deep contented sleep, _It really is going to be a great day!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**keistje**_ -_ Thanks for all your motivation and support. One day I hope to be as good as you! Til then I will just have to keep trying!!


End file.
